The Sublime and Exalted Supreme Emperor Lozenge Buttersnap M. Taffyflower the Great and Powerful
The Sublime and Exalted Supreme Emperor Lozenge Buttersnap M. Taffyflower the Great and Powerful, often shortened to "Emperor Lozenge the Great" is the ruler of the Lozengoids. Due to a mutation of uncertain origin, all who look upon him or hear his voice (or look upon an image of him or hear a recording of his voice) are instantly filled with a desire to worship him and obey his every whim. This is due to specific vibrations of the particles that make up his body. These vibrations alter anything leaving his body (sound, light, etc.) by causing it to vibrate in a pattern that, when picked up by the sensory organs of virtually any life form, will result in signals being sent to the organism's brain by those sensory organs which reconfigure the brain's conception of perfection so that Emperor Lozenge will become the altered organism's conception of perfection. A sufficiently good representation of him will also have similar (though less powerful) effects, because it preserves some of the vibrational patterns. Because of this power, Emperor Lozenge now controls a vast empire which has sufficient power to be recognized as a Class M+ (No. 0439423432334225) Participating Body by the Pan-Dimensional Office of Deities. History Emperor Lozenge Buttersnap M. Taffyflower was born on the planet Ice Cream Layer Cake. He is the son of Duchess Lozengette Cacaoful Cakemix, ruler of House Lozenge, and Duke Lozenge Daffydiddle Licoricecandy. He was the first heir to House Lozenge who actually liked to eat lozenges, which was taken as an omen by his parents. They believed it meant he was destined for greatness and he would finally bring House Lozenge to prominence in the their civilization. When Lozenge Buttersnap McTaffyflower was six years old, the bicentennial Meeting of the Houses was held. During the Meeting, all of the Houses gathered together and the citizens of Ice Cream Layer Cake voted to determine which House would become the Ruling House for the next fifty years. Being the rulers of the most junior House, the Duchess and Duke of House Lozenge were the last to speak. According to tradition, their six-year-old son, Lozenge, would recite a short poem about lozenges before they began their talk. However, as Lozenge was reciting the poem, his mutation, which had been growing in him from birth, finally kicked in. Everyone who saw him or an image of him at that time instantly became his devoted worshiper (the effect was not quite as strong for his close relatives). They proclaimed him their god and their supreme ruler, giving him the title, "The Sublime and Exalted Supreme Emperor Lozenge Buttersnap M. Taffyflower the Great and Powerful." The previous ruler of the peoples of Ice Cream Layer Cake, Archduke Caramel Kerfuffle Strawberry, was called out and, upon seeing Emperor Lozenge, immediately swore an oath of endless and infinite allegiance to him. A conflict known as the Great Lozenge War followed as those who had not seen an image of Emperor Lozenge rebelled against his rule. The Lozengoids, as they called themselves, tried to force all of these rebels to see a picture of Emperor Lozenge so that they would be converted. After a year, all rebellion had been utterly destroyed. Everyone on the planet worshiped Emperor Lozenge the Great. Driven by a desire to convert any "heathen" life forms that might exist on other worlds, Lozengoid scientists worked feverishly and quickly developed a working warp drive. They used it to expand into space and eventually met alien species. All of these aliens immediately became Lozengoids when they saw a likeness of Emperor Lozenge, and the empire expanded faster and faster as new, more advanced technology was added to it. Reality Coding was mastered about one thousand years after the empire began. Eventually, entities of unimaginable power were becoming Lozengoids, and the empire soon transcended object and subject to become recognizable by the Pan-Dimensional Office of Deities. None of this was done on the wishes of Emperor Lozenge; his self-proclaimed subjects took it upon themselves to expand the empire for his glory. In fact, he didn't even know that they were conquering countless civilizations in his name and probably wouldn't have approved. Due to his every whim being instantly satisfied from the time he was six, Emperor Lozenge is doesn't know how to do practically anything for himself and never really thinks to question what his subjects are doing or assume active control over his transcendental empire. Emperor Lozenge the Great is now one million years old (due to life extension technology), having recently celebrated his millionth birthday with an enormous cake containing BIG FOOT different kinds of lozenges. Personality Even before his mutation was activated, Emperor Lozenge was the heir to a noble family on Ice Cream Layer Cake and had an easy life. After he became the supreme ruler of his civilization, of course, his every whim was fulfilled. Consequently, he has very little independence and, even after a million years of life, is innocent and childlike. He doesn't take active control of his Empire, all of the administrative duties being managed by ultra-competent superintelligences. He has a short attention span and constantly wants to be entertained in some way. However, he is also very nice and wouldn't approve of the Empire's colonialistic attitude and forcible conversion of other civilizations if he knew about it. Since he has never really encountered anyone who wants to harm him, he has complete trust in everyone and would never guess that his empire did anything he wouldn't approve of. Because he has never experienced any real hardship, he doesn't even consider that others aren't as well of as him. His favorite activities are eating lozenges and playing games with his crown (an extremely advanced artificial intelligence) and his royal guards. He also likes "exploring" the various domains of his empire. His favorite type of lozenge is Whortleberry Starburst. Biology The peoples of Ice Cream Layer Cake are at least partly derived from interplanetary human colonists and their biology is very similar to that of humans. There are some minor differences, such as the Layer Cakians having three hearts and four lungs, but the overall anatomical setup is nearly identical. Emperor Lozenge, is, of course, a special case. On the macroscale, his biology appears to be the same as that of any other Layer Cakian. However, on tiny scales it is clear that the basic constituents of his body and spirit are vibrating in extremely complex and strange ways. These vibration alter any information leaving his body so that the aura of sensory vibrations around him act as a sort of mind-control virus. The vibrations, upon being picked up by the sensory organs of an entity, result in the organs sending a specific set of signals to the entity's brain which install Emperor Lozenge as that entity's concept of perfection. In other words, his biology takes advantage of the fact that brains process incoming sensory impressions and alter themselves based on these impressions. This makes him similar to a basilisk. It is not known how he acquired this unique property, but it is believed that a mutated piece of his DNA coded for the cellular machinary that produced these vibrations. It is extremely unlikely that this mutation occurred by chance, but if it was engineered, nobody knows who did it or why. The upper limits of his ability are not known, but his presence has converted beings with more intelligence and computational power than a living multiverse.